Legacy
by Carleyviolingirl28
Summary: Mackenzi Oliver is the daughter of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart. While she's got the perfect family, she has a lot to live up to. After a small incident, Mackenzi is sent away for the summer to live in Blue Bay Harbor with her Uncle Adam. There, she gets mixed up in ninjas, Power Rangers and villains. She'll have to prove that she's worthy to live up to the family legacy.
1. Prologue

"What about Mackenzi? What will happen to her once you're gone? It's too bad you're already dying…..I quite liked you Ellie." Rita Repulsa said to the young adult laying at her feet. "You just had to get involved, didn't you? I'll be sure to give your daughter your regards." She said with a smirk.

"D-don't touch her." Ellie Oliver said, getting to her feet in pain. "I won't let you." Ellie said to the witch.

"You think you can stop me? HA!" Rita yelled. The witch pulled out a long scepter with a sharp tip. "You just try."

Ellie grit her teeth and pulled out her cell-phone. "It's morphin' time!" She muttered under her breath. "Spinosaurus!" With that, she morphed into her Purple Ranger attire. Two twin swords adorned her hands. "You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"And you have no idea what _**I'm**_ capable of!" Rita screeched. The two ran at each other, swords slashing wildly.

"Stay away from my family!" Ellie screamed back at her, slashing at her chest. Rita fell backwards and spun around. Ellie went flying backwards to the ground.

She got to her feet and ran at Rita, doing a spin-jump in midair before kicking the scepter away from her. "Can you feel the poison? Coursing through your veins, destroying every power cell in your morpher?" Rita hissed as she grabbed the Purple Ranger's neck and squoze it hard.

Ellie was lifted off of the ground. She clawed at the air, desperate to be let go. It had been a few years since she had retired and she was rusty. Finally, she kicked Rita in the chest and was released. Ellie tumbled to the ground and rolled away from her.

"HEY!" Ellie heard someone yell. Her friends came running up to her. Her husband reached her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" He asked desperately. Ellie nodded numbly in response.

"What are you doing here? You don't even have your powers anymore!" Ellie scolded her six friends.

"Like that's ever stopped us." Jason muttered, standing defensively in front of his team.

"She's after Kenzi." Ellie said to her husband Tommy. His eyes narrowed and he got a dark look on his face.

"She can't have her." Tommy said.

Rita smirked. "Aww the team's back together! How cute!" She screeched. "Now you can die together!" She threw her sword at them and Ellie deflected it.

"The only one who's going to die today will be you Rita!" Ellie yelled back at her. And with that, all of them ran into battle, her friends facing off with Rita's monsters and her fighting Rita.

For a while, it seemed that the veteran rangers had the upper hand. And then the putties came in greater numbers. Ellie was forced back to back with her friends. She was getting weaker by the minute. "Hey Tommy?" She asked, out of breath.

"Yeah honey?" He asked in a tense voice, also out of breath.

"I love you." She said, staring down Rita. Then she ran straight at Rita, sword swinging hard. Tommy didn't notice as another creature attacked him. Ellie slashed down at Rita as the latter thrust her sword upwards.

"I love you t-" Tommy said, turning to find an empty spot beside him. Suddenly, there was a sickening scream from Kimberly. She pointed in horror at Rita and Ellie, who were completely still. Ellie had her sword a few feet away from Rita, while Rita had embedded her sword in Ellie's stomach. There was a burst of light and Ellie demorphed. Ellie looked over at Tommy and fell to her knees.

Rita cackled madly. "She's dead! Even if you manage to save her, the poison will take her soon!" Before the other rangers could retaliate, Rita had disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"NO!" Tommy screamed, sprinting over to his wife's side. Ellie was breathing shallowly on the ground, demorphed. Crimson was soaking her white shirt and purple jacket. "No, no, no!" He whispered as he held her closely.

"T-T-Tommy….take care of…..Kenzi. Promise….me?" She asked in a weak voice.

"You're gonna do it, because you're gonna be fine! We can heal you, with our morphers!" Tommy insisted.

"You can't…..I-I don't feel any….pain…." Ellie trailed off, looking at her husband. Her deep blue eyes stared into his brown ones. An understanding passed between the two of them.

"Please….please don't go. Kenzi needs you! I….I need you Ells. Please!" He sobbed. Their friends knelt next to them, tears clouding their eyes as well.

"I know…..and I'm sorry." Ellie choked. "P-please be happy….I….I love you….T-Tommy Oliver…." Ellie said, blood beginning to come up through her mouth.

"Ellison Martin Oliver….I love you." He whispered, tears dripping down onto her face. He pressed a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes glazed over and her chest went still. "No!" He choked.

For the next hour, he rocked his wife back and forth, muttering under his breath. Jason finally had to pry him away as the authorities showed up. The five friends took him home to his daughter, where he sat on the couch, not moving and not acknowledging his four year old. Kimberly was hugging him tightly, doing her best to comfort him.

"Daddy, where's Mama?" Kenzi asked, coming up to him. He choked back a sob and Jason noticed this.

"Kenzi, can you come here?" Jason asked from the other side of the room. Kenzi nodded with a bright smile and ran over to her Uncle Jason.

"Do you know where Mama is?" Kenzi asked in an innocent voice.

Jason knelt down next to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Mackenzi," He said seriously. "Your mom…..she was in an accident. She's not coming home."

"Can I go see her?" Kenzi asked, confused.

Jason blinked back tears. "Honey, do you know what an angel is?"

Kenzi nodded enthusiastically. "Mommy said that Granpa and Gramma are angels. Is mommy an angel too?" she asked.

"Yes. But-"

Kenzi looked over at her dad, tears filling her Kaleidoscope eyes. She ran over to her dad before Jason could continue. She flung her arms around his neck, finally getting him out of his stupor. "Uncle Jase said that momma is an angel! Do you think she's watching over us?" She asked, tears dripping down her face.

Tommy looked at his daughter. "Of course she is. Mom loves you. Daddy does too, he's just sad." He explained.

"I want you to be happy daddy….." Kenzi whispered, looking up at her dad. "Does Kim make you happy?"

"Yeah, she does. But...that doesn't change anything. She's not your mom….but she can be like your mom, right?" Tommy asked his six year old.

Kenzi nodded enthusiastically. "Marry Kimmy. I like her."

"Good." Tommy said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Kenzi thought for a moment. "Mommy says she's okay with it."

Tommy nearly fell out of his seat. "Wh-what?! When did-what?" He asked in shock. He had never heard his daughter talk like that.

"Mommy would want you to be happy. So she told me that she's okay with it." Kenzi said, looking at Kim. "Mommy misses you both."

Kimberly Ann Hart and Thomas Oliver exchanged looks. They knew what a special kid Kenzi was. She was so mature for her age. On the 13th of December, Kimberly Ann Hart became Mrs. Oliver. In no way was she trying to replace Ellie, but she wanted to be there for Kenzi. As Kenzi got older, it became clear she wanted nothing to do with her dad. Nothing to do with his martial arts or training.

After all, her childhood was changed since the moment her mother had died. However, all of the training was grooming her for something more. Something important. Mackenzi Ellison Oliver was going to be a force to be reckoned with when she grew older. And neither Kimberly or Tommy was prepared for that day.


	2. Chapter 1: Training Incident

"Jab! Block! Right hook!" Tommy yelled. Kenzi swung at him hard and he sidestepped. "Always be prepared for the unexpected." He said.

Kenzi groaned and rolled her eyes. "Dad, can we be done already? We've been at this for hours!"

Tommy looked at his fourteen year old daughter; she looked so much like her mother, caramel hair, blue eyes, tan skin. "No. Not until you get the maneuvers down." He said sternly.

"But dad-"

He cut her off. "I said no!" He stepped off of the mat. "Show me your gymnastics routine." Tommy said.

Kenzi brushed her caramel brown hair out of her face. "Fine." She muttered. Kenzi took a few steps back and off of the mat. Taking a deep breath, she ran forward, extending her body into the position to do a flip. Her body twisted in air and she landed the flip on her feet. "Good?" She asked.

"You could be sharper with your arm movements." Tommy commented.

"I don't even understand why you have me train. It's not like you'll ever let me put myself in any danger to use these moves. Everyone in the entire family has been a power ranger and I'll never be one." Kenzi said.

"Mackenzi!" He said angrily. "You know I just want you to be able to protect yourself."

"You don't think that I can protect myself?" Kenzi asked incredulously.

He snorted. "I know you can't."

"Then let's spar." Kenzi said angrily to her dad. He smirked and took up his position on the mat.

"Begin." He said simply. Kenzi grinned and ran at him, swiping her foot under his feet. Tommy jumped in the air and her foot missed his legs. "You're going to have to do better than that." He taunted.

Kenzi frowned and dodged a flying fist that was coming towards her face. She swung her leg upwards and he caught it in one hand. Kenzi growled under her breath and used her other leg to slam it into him, forcing him to let go of her leg. She did a backbend and a flip backwards to get some distance. "See, I can handle myself just fine dad!"

Tommy jumped and did a kick towards her chest and she blocked his foot with her arms. He used his strength and momentum to knock her over. "See Kenzi? You can't handle yourself."

Kenzi looked at the ground. "Fine." She said, clearly upset.

"Go get cleaned up. We've got the Reunion in a few hours." Tommy said, extending his hand to his teenage daughter.

"No thanks." She said, irritated by him. She got to her feet and he breathed a sigh of anger. "Do I have to go?" Kenzi asked.

"Of course you have to go! This is an annual thing that you can't just skip out on!" Tommy said.

"Whatever you say dad." She said, marching into the house quickly.

Kenzi groaned in annoyance as her step-mom, Kimberly, tried to fix her hair. "Kim, it's fine in a ponytail. I don't need help, okay?"

"Don't you want to look nice for the reunion?" Kim asked her.

Kenzi shrugged. "I don't get what the big deal is. It's the same thing every year. Dad always reminisces with everybody about the good old days, Uncle Cole always gets hyper, someone always gets into a sparring match, and somehow Uncle Zach ends up drunk."

Kim bit down on her lip in annoyance. "Kenzi!"

"It's true!" Kenzi protested. Before Kim could respond, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kenzi called, anxious to get away from her immediate family. She ran towards the door and opened it to find her Uncle Jason, Aunt Katherine and William (their son) behind it. "Hey guys, come on in. You know where to go." Kenzi said with a grin.

Jason grinned back at her. "Hey Kenzi!" He said, giving her a bear hug. Kenzi rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face.

"Hi Uncle Jason, Aunt Kat, Will." Kenzi greeted as she shut the door.

"Jase!" Her dad yelled from across the room. Jason got an excited grin on his face and the two ran towards each other. Katherine, meanwhile, found Kimberly and embraced her.

"Hey Kenz." Will said with a grin. Kenzi grinned back at him and grabbed his hand. Their dad's weren't actually brothers, but rather best friends. This was Kenzi's best friend as luck would have it.

"Come on," Kenzi said, pulling him towards the backyard. "Before the adults make us say hi to everybody else."

Will chuckled at his best friends' antics and followed her outside. "It's been forever."

"Oh don't I know it. How's football?" Kenzi asked as she sat down in a chair.

"Great!" He said, perking up. "Coach says by the time I'm in High School, I could be the Quarterback!"

"That's great!" Kenzi congratulated him.

"What about you?" He asked. "How's gymnastics?"

Kenzi's smile slipped off of her face. "They're okay. As usual, nothing's good enough for dad. Ever. He's been training me a lot harder than usual. I don't know what his problem is." She said.

Will thought for a moment. "He probably just wants you to be your best or something. You know how our parents are."

Kenzi sighed. "Don't I? We have a lot to live up to."

"Understatement of the year. My mom's a doctor, my dad is a successful owner of a dojo business, your dad's a Paleontologist, your mom's an Olympic gymnastic gold medalist and a news reporter. Not to mention the other side of things." Will said.

"I know! I mean they've all been rangers but they're all….too overprotective. How are we even supposed to live up to their expectations if they don't let us?" Kenzi asked. "I mean my dad changed my curfew to 8! 8!" She said angrily. "I'm not even allowed to go over to friends' houses. It's getting ridiculous."

"Woah….not even my dad's that crazy overprotective." Will said, glancing over at their parents, who were greeting more family.

"Mackenzi!" Andros said happily. Kenzi turned and smiled faintly at her Uncle. He hurried over with Ashley, his wife, to greet their favorite niece.

Kenzi was enveloped in a hug, something that she did not return. Her dad had already berated her earlier for not being more social. Anything to piss him off was worth doing, at least, in her opinion. "Hi." She said simply. Ashley's eyes narrowed.

"Kenz-" She was cut off.

"Oh look at that, I've got to go." Kenzi said, hurrying away before her favorite aunt could say anything.

Kimberly hurried over to Ashley. "Could you try talking to her? She's been more distant than usual."

Ashley nodded with a smile. "I'll try." She said with a nod, bobbing her blonde hair up and down.

Kenzi was nowhere to be found. Ashley finally spotted the brunette teenager sitting on the roof. She smiled at her hiding place. Ashley climbed up the side of the white house and silently sat down next to Kenzi. "Hiding isn't a way to get rid of your problems." She said.

The teenager sighed. "Aunt Ashley….I'm just….I don't know. I'm struggling. I don't understand why he's so protective of me. Ever since mom died….nothing's been the same." Kenzi said quietly, watching more people arrive at their house.

Ashley put a hand on Kenzi's shoulder. "You probably don't remember this….but when you were little….maybe 3 or so…..you were kidnapped. One of the creatures in space thought that you would be a good gift to Astronema."

"Why doesn't-"

"He talk about it? It tore him up; him and your mom. They did everything they could to get you back. In the end, it wasn't enough. It was the Space Rangers that saved you."

"You and Uncle Andros?" Kenzi questioned.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah….when we brought you back, your dad was so upset yet so relieved that you were okay. The point is….he never wants to lose you. Not like he lost your mom." Ashley explained.

"I guess I understand that. But….Aunt Ashley….haven't you ever wanted to be something….more? Something new. Your own person? I can't do that. I do the sports that they tell me to do, I listen to what they want me to listen to, everything I do is what they want me to do. I can't choose my own talents or hobbies. And I don't want that." Kenzi explained to her.

Ashley gave her a side hug. "Hang in there, things will get better."

"How do you know?" Kenzi asked.

Ashley laughed. "One time, my grandma tried to get me a husband. I told her that I was dating Carlos to get her off my back. The point is, not everything in life is going to be your choice. It's how you react to the choices of others that makes you who you are."

Kenzi grinned. "Thanks Ashley. You're the best!"

"Oh I know!" Ashley said with a smirk.

After watching various Red Rangers, including Jason, Cole, Andros, Leo, Rocky, Wes, Carter and others, spar with her dad, Kenzi was getting annoyed. She wished that someone would just knock him off of his pedestal. He had too much of an ego for her liking.

Tommy was boasting to the original team about how he beat everyone. "Can I spar you?" Kenzi asked, approaching him.

"In a minute." Tommy said, waving her off.

"No dad. Now." Kenzi said seriously.

The other rangers looked at each other in surprise at her tone. They knew she had been acting up, but this was ridiculous. "Fine." Tommy said simply, stepping onto the mat.

Kenzi's extended family watched in interest. "Don't go easy on me dad. I'm going to prove to you that I'm not a kid anymore."

"Okay then." He said, knowing how this would end up. It would be a good lesson for her to learn.

Jason stepped in between them. "Ready, set…..GO!" He said and stepped off of the mat.

Kenzi darkly looked at her father. She felt so full of anger. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She ran at her dad quickly, twisting under one of his jabs. Quickly, it became evident to everyone watching that this wasn't a regular, light hearted spar. Kenzi sweeped her foot towards his stomach, landing a hit.

Her dad was caught off guard and he got up in anger. He was not about to be beat by a 14 year old. He spun his fist towards her arms, and she blocked it. He kicked her side and she fell to the ground.

Kenzi growled angrily. She got to her feet and did a backbend to avoid one of his punches. She extended her foot upwards and it hit his wrist. Tommy yelled out in pain and the others were on edge. She bent back up and slammed her foot into his stomach.

He caught her foot and twisted it backwards, making her turn the other way. Kenzi elbowed him in the chest and he let go of her foot. Both were breathing heavily as they circled the mat, exchanging jabs, hits, blocks and kicks.

Tommy dodged a hit from his daughter and sent her flying to the ground. "You lose." He said, out of breath. He turned and his team started cheering for him. Suddenly, a look of alarm crossed Kim's face and Tommy turned to see his daughter slam into him, jabbing at his weak points. He fell to the ground and she kicked his stomach. Jabbing at someone's weak points was an illegal move in karate and most martial arts. He had taught her to never go after someone like that. Disappointment filled his eyes.

Shouts and protests were heard from the others. Quickly, the fight turned into Kenzi letting all of her anger out. Suddenly, she was dragged away from her dad. Her Uncle Jason had an iron grip on her waist as he pulled her away from Tommy. She scratched and clawed at his hands. "Let me go!"

A cold and stern look from her Uncle made her go silent and stopped all resistance. Kimberly was helping Tommy to his feet. Tommy glared over at his daughter.

"Congratulations." He said coldly. "You've done it. You've proved yourself. And what you've proved, is that you're immature. You're not ready to be taught, and might not ever be ready. What you did is disgraceful and I'm ashamed of you. You wanted to be a Ranger? You escalated the fight, proving that you're not worthy. You're not an adult or even a teenager. You're a child, cheating to win a game. What you did, your mother never would have done. I didn't raise you like that!" He said angrily.

"No you're right." Kenzi said back, just as coldly. "You didn't raise me. Not the way a real dad would. You didn't teach me anything. You didn't teach me to ride a bike. You didn't teach me to write, to read, to draw, to do anything. The only thing you've taught me is to be bitter and to train. And for what? Something that I'll never be able to live up to. Something that I never want to do. I'm not you. And I am _**not**_ my mother. I don't want to be like you. I'd rather have anyone else as my dad!" Kenzi said angrily.

Everything was silent for a long moment. A single slap was heard throughout the yard. Kenzi held her cheek, tears in her eyes. "You can't stay here anymore Mackenzi." Tommy said.

Her Uncle Adam leaned over to Tommy and whispered something in his ear. Tommy nodded with a grim smile. "As of tomorrow, you're going to be staying with your Uncle Adam for the summer. In Blue Bay Harbor. And if you don't have your act changed by the time the summer's over, I'll keep sending you to different places. Understood?" Tommy asked her.

Kenzi nodded numbly. "Yes sir." She spat coldly at him, before hurrying into the house. Kimberly went to follow her, but Ashley stopped her.

"She needs time. Trust me." Ashley said quietly.

"I'm glad she's going." Tommy said to Kimberly later that night.

"No you're not….not at all. And someday, you're going to understand how harsh you are on her." Kimberly said quietly.


	3. Chapter 2: Blue Bay Harbor

Kenzi threw her large suitcase onto the bed of the spare bedroom that her Uncle Adam and Aunt Aisha had given her. She sighed as she looked outside to the grey skied city. Luckily, they lived by the beach and it was close enough for her to walk to it. She had passed through various shops and motocross tracks.

She sat down on her bed and was silent as her Uncle entered the room. "Look, I know this is going to be hard on you Kenz, but-" He started.

"But nothing. Just tell me the rules." Kenzi said sullenly.

Adam let out a breath. "Your curfew is 9. Your dad doesn't know I'm extending it. I'm hoping that a bit of freedom will help you. You're welcome to visit any of the shops, the beach, the motocross tracks, the skate park, the mall and a few other places. Just let us know where you are, okay?"

Kenzi slowly nodded. "Thanks Uncle Adam." She said quietly.

"Why don't you go check out the town now? Who knows, you might find something that catches your eye." Adam suggested.

"Alright…." Kenzi said, getting off the bed. She walked down the stairs and past her cousins, Trinity and Lacey. "Bye guys." She said, then left the house. Kenzi followed the sand path down to the beach, determined to check it out. The grey in the sky was fading and turning a bright blue again.

Despite what she thought, Blue Bay Harbor was actually….pretty. There was light gold sand everywhere, bright blue skies, dark green palm trees, and quaint shops. It was her kind of town. As she approached the ocean, she could see a surfer shredding up the waves.

Kenzi always loved water and wished she knew how to surf. She watched excitedly as the blonde surfer finished up her wave and paddled in. The young woman got up off of her board as she reached the shallows and started walking towards the sand. "Hey!" Kenzi called somewhat timidly. The girl turned in surprise. "You did awesome out there!" She praised.

The girl grinned at Kenzi. "Thanks!" She said, walking towards her bag.

"You been surfing long?" Kenzi asked.

"My entire life. I love the water." The girl said. "I'm Tori, nice to meet you." She said, drying off her hair with a towel.

"Kenzi and likewise." She replied, extending her hand and Tori shook it.

"You new around here?" Tori asked, putting her towel back in her bag.

"Uh...yeah….I'm staying with my aunt and uncle for the summer." Kenzi said with a small smile.

"Cool!" Tori said. Her watch started beeping as she put it on. "I've got to go, but I'll see you around Kenzi!" she finished, running towards her blue van.

Kenzi watched Tori drive off. She looked around; it was still pretty early, so the beach was practically deserted. She sighed and took off walking towards the town. It took her a few minutes to reach the small boardwalk town right outside of the beach. There she saw the skate park. She didn't know how to ride a skateboard either.

Dad would never approve. Kenzi watched as a kid in a red hoodie ran away from the half pint and she looked around curiously. "I wonder if there are any shops I can work at…." she muttered to herself.

She began walking towards the smaller shops along more of the backroads, wondering if any of them had any positions open. As she walked along the shops, she checked out a few of them. None of the clothing shops had any positions open, neither did any of the food shops. Kenzi sighed as she neared the end of the row of shops.

One of the shops caught her eye. "Storm Chargers…." She read the sign. There were bikes parked outside and surfboards in the window. This store looked somewhat interesting. Kenzi shrugged and entered the shop. Bikes littered the walls, and surfboards were on the far wall. She looked around, seeing a red-headed woman with a clipboard look around, a brunette male wearing a yellow shirt, who was working behind the counter, and a few customers.

Kenzi walked around, seeing some guy and Tori watch a skateboarding video. She approached them hesitantly. They were a little old for her to be hanging out with. "Hey! Kenzi, right?" Tori asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm just checking out some shops." Kenzi said, coming over.

"Kickflip to 50-50." The other guy said. He was wearing a red shirt and had light brown skin. "That's what I got to learn for my video." The guy finally noticed her just as a bell went off. "I'm Shane." He said with a grin.

"Kenzi, nice to meet you." Kenzi said. The other two ran over to the guy working behind the counter.

"Dustin!" Tori said.

"Yo, heads up!" He said, and the other two began to leave.

The redhead looked angry at Dustin. "You're not going to leave me here to clean up the shop." She said.

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" Dustin said with a smile, his hands in a praying position. "Bye Kelly!" He said, leaving the shop.

Kenzi walked over by the lady. "Any chance you're hiring at the moment?" she asked.

Kelly looked at Kenzi with a small smirk. "As a matter of fact…."

When Dustin finally returned with Tori and Shane, he had a wide grin on his face. It slipped off as he saw Kelly showing Kenzi how to clean the bikes. "You replaced me?" He asked suddenly worried.

"No, of course not. I just hired an extra helper, since you always seem to be running off these days." Kelly said.

Kenzi smiled at Dustin. "Hi!" She said.

Dustin felt a grin slip onto his face. He wasn't mad at the younger girl. In fact, she seemed pretty nice. "Hi, I'm Dustin." He said.

"Kenzi." She replied.

"Want some help?" He asked, as Kelly started talking to Shane and Dustin.

Kenzi looked at him for a minute, sizing him up and deciding whether or not she wanted to be mean to him or not. "Sure, why not?" She said

"Awesome!" Dustin said with a grin and hurried over to help her wipe down the bikes.

"So you race bikes?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Dustin asked curiously. He continued to wipe down the various bikes.

"You kinda have dirt all over you." Kenzi said sheepishly. Dustin's cheeks were tinted with red.

"Oh….whoops." He muttered. "So, how old are you?" He asked her in return.

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in July." Kenzi said with a grin. "What about you? Like….18...19?" She asked.

"19." He replied. "Aren't you a little you-"

Kenzi cut him off. "No. No I'm not. I am perfectly old enough to get a job." She said, a hint of sass in her voice. "Sorry….didn't mean to snap. My dad treats me like a kid, so….." Kenzi trailed off.

"I get that…." Dustin said, relating to her statement. "So Tori tells me you're new in town?" He asked.

"Yep….I'm staying with my uncle for the summer. He owns the dojo in town." Kenzi said.

"No way dude! I love going there! It's super cool!" Dustin said excitedly.

"I know right?!" Kenzi said with a grin.

"So….surfing….skateboarding…..motocross?" He asked her.

Kenzi sighed and stopped wiping down the bikes. "Nope. Dad doesn't think I can handle myself. I'm not allowed to."

"What if we make a trade?" Dustin suggested. Kenzi raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "We'll teach you to do that, if you can get us free lessons at the dojo?" Dustin asked, his hand outstretched.

"Deal." Kenzi said, shaking his hand.

"So how was your first day in Blue Bay Harbor?" Aisha asked her niece as they sat down for dinner.

Kenzi shrugged as she sat down. "I admit….it's not as bad as what I thought it would be. I got a job." She said.

Adam looked up in surprise. "Where?"

"Storm Chargers. Kelly's a really cool boss." Kenzi explained. "It's a good opportunity for me to learn how to take care of myself and prove to my dad that I'm not a kid anymore."

Aisha grinned at her. "Good for you! What about friends?" She asked.

"Well there's Kelly, and then there's Tori, Shane and Dustin. They're super cool. They offered to teach me how to surfing, skateboarding and motocross in exchange for dojo lessons." Kenzi explained sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind Uncle Adam."

Adam grinned at Kenzi. "I don't at all. I won't tell your dad if you don't. This is an opportunity for you to experience what being a normal teenager is like." Adam said.

Kenzi grinned for the first time in months at her family. "You're the best Uncle Adam!"

"Oh, I know." He said.

Kenzi quickly finished up her spaghetti and took her plate into the kitchen. She rinsed it off and put it into the dishwasher. "May I be excused to go call my friends?" Kenzi asked.

Aisha pretended to think about it. "Of course! Go!" She said.

"Thanks!" Kenzi said, running up the stairs to the spare bedroom. She pulled out her cell-phone and dialed Tori. "My Uncle Adam said yes to the deal!" She said excitedly.

"Kenzi, that's great! I'll meet you tomorrow morning before work. 5 at the beach, okay?" Tori asked.

"Sounds perfect!"

Kenzi could hardly sleep that entire night. She was too excited to finally do something that she wanted. Her life wasn't controlled by her dad. She could finally be her own person. When morning came, Kenzi was up before anyone else.

She hurried down to the kitchen and made herself some toast. Adam came into the kitchen. "Going surfing?" He asked, grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"Yep." She said, grabbing it from him and pouring some in two cups. He gave her a pouty look. "You know Aisha doesn't like it when you drink from the carton." Kenzi chided.

He grinned and gave her a bear hug. "Hey….have a good day." Adam told her.

Kenzi suddenly felt years' worth of nostalgia flood her system. Her dad never told her that in the mornings, least of all gave her a hug. Kenzi hugged him back. "Thanks….you too Uncle Adam."

Adam was pleasantly surprised by his niece's behavior. Maybe this trip was going to be good for her. It was going to be good for everyone. It had only been one day, and she seemed so much….happier.

Kenzi hurried down to the beach and sat down in the light of sunrise. Tori approached her from behind. "I'm surprised you're here this early."

"What can I say? I'm excited!" Kenzi said with a grin.

Tori laughed. "Alright, I brought an extra board, but right now, I'd just like to work on the basics." she said, gesturing for Kenzi to help her get the boards out. They set them down on the sand. "Balance is essential when it comes to surfing." Tori said.

"I've taken gymnastics since I was four…." Kenzi said, balancing out on the board.

"Good, that means you'll learn faster." Tori commented. "Today, I'll just teach you the rules of surfing. Number 1: Never go surfing alone, always be with a buddy. Number 2: Stay away from riptides. Number 3: Don't go too far out if you're not comfortable with it. Number 4: Always wear your ankle connecter." Tori said. "If you do those, you should be fine."

"When can I get out on the water?" Kenzi asked.

"Tomorrow. Right now, we've got to get you to work." Tori said, grabbing Kenzi's hand and helping her up. They loaded the surfboards back into the car and Tori put the keys in ignition.

Tori dropped her off at Storm Chargers and then left. Kenzi took a deep breath and then walked in. "Hey Kenzi!" Kelly said.

"Hey!" Kenzi said brightly. They tidied up the store quickly and Dustin entered soon after. Soon, the store was open and people were coming and going. Kenzi noticed Shane looking crestfallen at his skateboard. "Anything you wanna talk about?" Kenzi asked curiously and both Shane and Kelly looked at her.

Shane got off of his stool. "Hey, Kenzi, Kelly's a good boss, right?"

"Duh." Kenzi replied.

At the same time, Kelly said, "No one's ever quit on me."

"So, how do you do it? What's the trick?" Shane asked.

"There's no trick. You just work with them, give them a chance. Look at Kenzi, for example, I could have been like everyone else and told her that she was too young. But I gave her a chance because I believe she can work just as hard as someone older than her. We're more like teammates, you know?" Kelly said.

"Yeah….but how you can be sure things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?" Shane asked.

Kenzi had a feeling that this went way beyond a simple sports team. "Trust the people around you." Kenzi said suddenly. "Especially friends."

They heard a shout and Kelly looked alarmed. "What was that?!" They turned to see monsters flying past the window.

Shane looked calm. "Stay here." He said. "I'll check." And with that, he ran out the door.

"Of all the places I had to move, it had to be a place with monsters?!" Kenzi hissed as Kelly pulled her down behind the counter.

"You're telling me!" Kelly said.

After a while of waiting, Kenzi crawled out from behind the counter. "Do you think they're gone?" Kelly asked.

"Well...there's only one way to find out." Kenzi said, walking over by the window. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Nope, nope! Definitely _not_ gone!" She said.

Kelly hurried over to see the giant robots fighting each other. "What….what are those things?"

"Megazords?" Kenzi said in surprise. Kelly gave her a strange look. "I lived in Angel Grove...that's what they're called there." Kenzi said.

They watched as the creatures were destroyed. "Do you think Shane's okay?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"Yeah….of course." Kenzi said absently. Her mind was on other things. If there were Megazords, then that meant that there were Power Rangers. And where there were Power Rangers, monsters and trouble usually followed.

Shane came limping in. "Everybody's okay. I got caught under some debris though." He said. Tori and Dustin were supporting him.

"You guys aren't though!" Kelly said in surprise.

"We'll be okay Kelly, we promise." Dustin said with a smile.

"Okay….." She said trailing off.

"Power Rangers? In Blue Bay Harbor….who would've thought." Kenzi murmured aloud sarcastically. The three friends exchanged a glance. Something was going on here, and she was determined to find out.


End file.
